


De fan a fan

by poetdameron



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Beatles
Genre: Beatlemania, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, McLennon, Tribute, the red hall, they are beatle's fans
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces no sabes con quien te juntas ni a quien odias en realidad, a veces te enamoras de alguien sin jamás haber visto su rostro. Y a veces, ambos son fan de la misma tontería. Harry/Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De fan a fan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarknessNightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessNightmare/gifts).



> Este fic está dedicado a Zelda, obviamente. Es también un tributo al mejor fanfiction del fandom McLennon, o sea The Red Hall, así como a su escritora y a la maravillosa dibujante Fiona Fu. Con este fic, terminó mis shorst dedicados al Día Internacional de Obras de Fans :)

**De fan a fan**

Su autora favorita acababa de subir el último capítulo de _The_ _Red_ _Hall_ y al terminar de leerlo, sintió un vacío en el estómago como ninguna vez anterior al acabar un _fanfiction_. Esta vez era distinto porque esta mujer era una genio, era una maldita genio en toda la extensión de la apalabra y este _fic_ había sido exquisito de principio a fin. Iba a extrañar los miércoles y sábados de actualizaciones, las veces que se atrasaba por la escuela o enfermedad, y cuando le comentaba sus _fanarts_ con mil gracias y halagos a su brillante trabajo, según ella. Pero, esta es la cosa, Draco sabe que sus dibujos no son brillantes, más bien son necesarios en el _fandom_. Es que si no es él, nadie más lo va a hacer.

Dando un suspiro, comenzó a dibujar una última escena para _The_ _Red_ _Hall_ con la esperanza de poner una sonrisa en esta chica tan linda con la que siempre platicaba en _LiveJournal_.

Se sentía un poco más por no decir la verdad y rebelarse como hombre, pero el _fandom_ McLennon está repleto de puras chicas y decir su sexo sonaba aterrador en ese sentido. No quería que nadie se diera ideas acerca de quien, como y porque es. Así estaba bien… de momento. En cuanto a Harriette, la mujer era una bomba: siempre alegre, siempre puntual, siempre animando a los demás en subir sus maravillosos trabajos al grupo y hacerles el día.

Este es un _fandom_ que nunca duerme. Ha estado vigente desde hace más de cincuenta años y es respetable a más no poder, gente de todas las edades lo abundan pero con esta _ship_ en particular, a veces hay que andarse con cuidado. Nunca faltaba el idiota que se quería pasar de listo, nunca faltaba que robaba arte o incluso tramas, aquellos que traducían sin permiso y los que se infiltraban para insultar. En días como esos, cuando algún estúpido se daba el lujo de tocar tierras ajenas, le daban ganas de decir quién era y callarlos. Pero luego los comentarios de siempre, que todos los hombres son igual y esas cosas, lo desanimaban.

Harriette, por su parte, solía decir que no estaba bien decir esas cosas.

“Seguro hay uno que otro tipo por aquí, pero no quiere decirlo por cómo nos comportamos. No seamos ese _fandom_ , chicos”, eran sus palabras y la adoraba por eso.

No como a este Potter, hijo de puta, que estaba acostado en su alfombra en su habitación mientras esperaban a que Narcissa los llamara a comer.

La cosa era que los dos se desagradaban y se la pasaban peleando en el salón de clases casi desde que se conocieron en la primaria, así que la maestra de literatura los había puesto juntos en este proyecto acerca de Lord Byron que terminaron en menos de lo esperado. La casa Malfoy había sido elegida para trabajar porque Lucius jamás hubiera dejado a su hijo ir a la casa de Sirius y Remus Black, padres adoptivos de Potter. Una vez acabada la exposición, Harry había sacado su laptop y se había acomodado en su suelo, tecleando furiosamente en intervalos de diez y cinco minutos, para finalmente quedarse callado, moviendo el pie a un ritmo desconocido.

Draco había intentado asomar la mirada para encontrarse con que estaba trabajando, resulta que solo estaba hablando con esos amigos suyos que se carga: Hermione y Ron, esos tipos. Nada interesante. Él, por su parte, quería dibujar casi con locura… Pero no podía ponerse a hacer _fanarts_ sobre una historia BDSM en frente de este sujeto, no señor.

Y, de repente, Potter se quedó quieto, mirando hacia su librero.

-¿Te gustan Los Beatles?  
Draco miró hacia el librero, su colección de vinilos en la parte de arriba deslumbro con orgullo- Sí.  
-¿Beatle favorito?  
Guardó silencio un momento antes de contestar- McCartney.  
Harry rio por lo bajo, Draco frunció el ceño- Te queda.  
-¿El tuyo?

El pelinegro le dirigió la mirada con una media sonrisa, se sentó en el suelo y Draco lo miró desde su cama.

-Lennon.

Tenía que ser.

-No sabía que te gustaran… -Murmuró Draco, su _moleskine_ abierto en un _sketche_ rápido de Harrison.  
-Uhmmm… -Harry se sentó en la cama sin ninguna clase de permiso, tomó el _moleskine_ y miró el dibujo sobre este, el corazón de Draco comenzó a latir a mil por hora-. Me empezaron a gustar por mis padres. Remus es súper fan, Sirius solo lo sigue alrededor. Pero luego se me vino está loca idea…  
-¿Qué?  
Harry se quedó callado y luego sonrió, mordiendo su labio inferior- Nada –Lo volteó a ver-. Así que dibujas.  
-Un poco…  
-¿Sabes? He visto este estilo antes… se parece mucho al de una chica que…

El rubio dejó de escuchar ahí, sintió que los ojos se le ponían en blanco mientras Harry le hablaba de su yo de internet, de su yo que hacía dibujos porno de Lennon y McCartney. Oh, Dios. OH, DIOS. Estaba perdido, tenía que quitarle el _moleskine_ ahora antes de que- ¡MIERDA! Lo estaba hojeando, lo estaba hojeando, lo estaba…

-¡Eres tú!

¡Mierda!

-¿Soy yo qué?  
-¡Eres…!

-¡Muchachos, a comer!

Narcissa le salvó la vida en ese instante.

Draco le quitó el _moleskine_ de las manos a Potter, caminó rápidamente fuera de la recamar indicándole que lo siguiera o sus padres se molestarían si no estaban pronto en la planta baja, bien sentados y bien dispuestos a comer sin reprochar de que se trataba dicha comida. Ni sabor le encontró a los alimentos porque tenía la cabeza en otro lado, en el hecho de que el muchacho a su lado sabía de su otra vida online haciendo dibujos porno de dos hombres. Dios mío, de dos hombres reales. Oh, por Dios. ¿Y qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Iba Potter a decirles la verdad a sus padres, se lo contaría a sus amigos, a la escuela entera? ¿Se burlaría de él el resto de su existencia? ¿¡Qué pensaría de él!?

Bueno… ¿y qué importaba lo que Potter pensara? Tragó saliva, esto estaba siendo más grande que él.

-Así que… -El pelinegro comenzó cuando ya estaban de regreso en la recama-. Lees _The_ _Red_ _Hall_.  
-¿De qué hablas? –Porque por supuesto que fingir desentendimiento era la mejor de las opciones.  
Harry le sonrió- He visto tus dibujos, Lucille. Así que… ¿ _The_ _Red_ _Hall_? ¿Harriette_Jesus?

Pero no había burla en su mirada ni en su sonrisa, solo empatía.

Empatía.

Este idiota también leía _The_ _Red_ _Hall_.

-El nombre de usuario más irrespetuoso que he leído, sí.  
El pelinegro volvió a sonreír- ¡Siempre me han gustado tus dibujos! Vaya forma de conocer a Lucille. Así que en realidad eres hombre… Vaya.  
-No digas nada… quiero decir…  
-Bueno –Potter colocó una mano sobre su pecho-, pero si yo soy Harriette_Jesus. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo siempre y cuando no digas quien soy yo.  
-¿¡QUÉ!?

HARRY POTTER ERA HARRIETTE, Potter era Harriette, la dulce Harriette que escribe _The_ _Red_ _Hall_ y siempre defiende a todo mundo y se la pasa poniendo cosas sobre adopción de parejas del mismos sexo en su _tum_ \- HARRY POTTER ERA HARRIETTE_JESUS.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…?  
-Estaba acabando hace unos minutos el epilogo y enseguida lo subí. Así que por eso te quedaste tan callado…  
-Lo mismo digo de ti.

Los dos se quedaron quietos, callados en medio de esta nueva simpatía y comodidad. Draco tragó saliva cuando Harry le volvió a sonreír y se volvió a sentar en su cama, tomando su _moleskine_ para hojearlo de nuevo.

-¿Sabes? Le he dedicado tanto tiempo a The Red Hall que ya no sé qué escribiré ahora. ¿Ideas?  
Draco enarcó una ceja- ¿Quieres que te de ideas para escribir?  
-Tal vez haga _drabbles_ de algunos de tus fanaaa… Oh –Ladeó la cabeza-. Tengo que admitir que me gusta como proporcionas a John.  
-Ugh, no hablemos de penes –Y se sentó a su lado-. ¿Tienes idea de cuantas veces he tenido que ver esa foto de John y Yoko?  
Harry se volvió a reír- Bueno, pero estaba bien proporcionado…

Ambos se miraron, un sonrojo se escondió en sus miradas de comprensión y regresaron la vista a donde fuera.

**

**Author's Note:**

> [¡ven a decir 'hola' en tumblr!](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
